Legend Catcher
by Destroyer101
Summary: Ash, Dawn & Brock meet a very mysterious man. With a Rayquaza. OC
1. A Stranger

I know, I'm a little old to be writing stories about this subject. But I found this written in my room, and I ain't got much else to do, so here it is.

The Legend Catcher

A Stranger

Ash, Dawn and Brock were on their way to the next town, but then, as usual, out of nowhere, Team Rocket attacked. Only this time, they were nearly successful. Thunderbolt didn't work, and somehow, the balloon was to strong to be popped by Staraptor's wings. They were about to get away with Pikachu! Then, a voice spoke out loud, "Rayquaza! Bring them down here!" And out of nowhere, a master ball comes flying out, and out pops a Rayquaza! Which does as requested, and brings the balloon down to ground. The Rayquaza grabs pikachu's cage, and puts it down by Ash. The voice speaks again, "now Rayquaza, send them the hell outta here." The Rayquaza sends Team Rocket flying. Before it does this, it takes the keys to Pikachu's cage from the balloon, and hands it to Ash, who quickly let's Pikachu out. The voice belonged to a man. About Six feet two inches tall, around 205 lbs. looked to be in great physical shape. Black hair, brown eyes, military buzz cut, with tan skin. Ash speaks first, "Thanks mister. Who are you?" The man speaks, "Hold that thought. Rayquaza! Return!" And he calls the Rayquaza back into the Master Ball. "Alright," The stranger starts, "My Name is Griffin Walker. And I hate it when bad people get away with bad things." "How do you know we aren't bad people?" Brock asks. "Cuz you all got this look about you that reminds me of my dad. And he's a damn good guy." Griffin answers prideful "How did you catch a Rayquaza?" Ash finally asked. "Long story, but Rayquaza isn't the only legendary pokemon that I've caught." "How many have you caught?" Dawn asks. "33: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-oh, I could name them all now, or I could tell you the stories of how I caught them all." Griffin answers. "Alright, tell us the stories." Ash says. "You got it."


	2. The Beginning

Hoped you guys liked the first chapter. Read and Rate, cuz I wanna hear what you guys have to say.

The Beginning

Griffin decided that he should first tell Ash and his friends how it all started for him. "I was born in Littleroot town, in the Hoenn region. On my 10th birthday, 14 years ago, I went to the local Professor's lab to get my first pokemon, like most kids do at that age. For my first pokemon, I picked Mudkip, which by the way is a Swampert now. Two years before that, I was vacationing with my family in Sootoopolis City. We were about to go back home, but then things got crazy. The ground started to shake, and the water started going crazy. Out of nowhere, Kyogre pops out of the water. And I look over and see Groudon. The two fought. Somehow, I got caught up in the middle, and Groudon looked right at me. I thought he was gonna attack, I was so sure that was the end of my life. But then, the very same Rayquaza that I now travel with came, and he calmed Groudon & Kyogre both down. They left. And I had a goal. Find that Rayquaza, and thank him. I managed to do that when I tracked it down at Sky Pillar, A large tower in the Hoenn Region. I thanked it, and it had this look in it's eyes like it wanted me to try to catch it. But many wild pokemon live in Sky Pillar. I had just fought through them all with the help of my pokemon, and we were all exhausted." Ash spoke up. "So, what did you do?" "Luckily for me," Griffin continued, "I had been given a master ball by a friend of my father's. He had explained that if used to attempt to capture a pokemon, it had 100% Guaranteed success upon use. That moment, was the perfect moment to use the master ball. I've obtained three master ball's since, and I used the to capture Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. No matter how much damage you deal to a legendary pokemon, getting them to stay in a non-master ball, is as hard as tracking them down. Trust me on that. With every other legendary pokemon that I've caught, it's taken me 3-6 months to find them. It took me 2 and a half years to track down Rayquaza." "Wow," Brock started, "So where did you find the others." "Like I said, the whole story is a long one, so bear with me."


	3. The Legendary Birds

Alright, I'm gonna take Shadow the Ranger's advice and put some more spaces in the paragraphs. Keep giving me your reviews guys, I appreciate them.

The Legendary Birds

"My First stop was the Kanto Region," Griffin started. "Hey, That's where I'm from!" Ash interrupted. "It's a beautiful place, the Kanto region. You're a lucky kid to be from there." "Thanks." Ash replied. "Don't mention it. But anyway, on with the story. Before I went after the legends, I caught six pokemon from Kanto, which are now to their final form: Sandshrew, Spearow, Growlithe, Ivysaur, Gyarados and," Griffin pauses and looks at Pikachu, "Pikachu. Always liked them, even when and if they evolve into Raichu. When it was a Raichu it was very helpful in catching a legend. Which brings me to that story."

"I had friends in Kanto that helped me find the Legendary Birds. A man named Jeff, my father's brother, helped me tracked down the icy Articuno to a place called the Seafoam Islands, Not that far away from Cinnabar Island." "That's where Blaine's Gym is right?" Ash questioned, remembering his battle with Blaine. "I believe so," Griffin started. "But I wasn't in Kanto to challenge gyms. I was there to catch Legends, and do a little sight-seeing. Just like Sky Pillar, Seafoam Islands were filled with wild pokemon, but they weren't as strong as the ones in Sky Pillar. I got through them all without even breaking a sweat. Articuno was the real challenge. It took down Archanine, despite being at a disadvantage. It took 6 Poke balls, 10 Great balls, and 16 Ultra balls, until it finally stayed in an Ultra ball. One bird down, two to go. Next, I tracked down Zapdos.

"I had already known from the start that Zapdos only has one habitat in Kanto, a place that it doesn't show up too often, The Power Plant. I knew where it was, it was on the path between Cerulean City and Vermilion City. However, the first time I went in there it wasn't there. I choose to go to Vermillion City, where my Aunt Kris, my mother's sister, lived, and wait for a friend of mine, Matias Font, to tell me when his Pidgeoto sees Zapdos flying through the sky. 4 months later, Matias came and told me that both he and his Pidgeoto saw Zapdos flying through the sky. I knew that I didn't have much time. I got to the Power Plant as fast as possible. I had to fight my way through many electric type wild pokemon, but I had Sandslash to help me there. Finally, I got to Zapdos. Since it was an Electric/Flying type, Sandslash wouldn't be much help. Lucky for me, Zapdos didn't stand much of a chance against Rayquaza. It was a short battle, but a long capture. 10 Poke balls, and 20 Ultra balls, and it finally stayed in a Great ball. There was only one bird left. The Fiery Moltres."

"For Moltres, I had the name of the location: Mt. Ember, located somewhere in the Sevii Islands. There was only one problem: I didn't know where in the Sevii Islands. Well, there was another problem; I wasn't the only one after Moltres." "Who else was after Moltres?" Dawn asked. "Other members of those guys that Rayquaza sent packing earlier today. Team Rocket. Alone, Team Rocket members are losers. When they have numbers, however, they're tougher. Luckily for me, I had the help of an old friend." "Rayquaza?" Brock asked. "Him, and someone who traveled to the Sevii Islands with me to help me find Moltres, Lewis Warren. He had become a trainer the same day that I had. He picked a Treecko, which is now a Sceptile. He was just as much a formidable trainer as I was. Am, now that I think about it. Together, we battled through every Team Rocket member until we reached Mt. Ember. When we reached the entrance, He agreed to hold off Team Rocket as long as he could, until I found Moltres. I knew I didn't have much time, so I sprayed repel on myself so I wouldn't be slowed down by the wild pokemon. With the help of Raichu and Swampert, when I reached Moltres, I was really damn lucky to catch Moltres with just one Poke ball. Luckiest moment of my life I tell you."

"With all three of the Legendary Birds captured, there were only three Legendary Pokemon in Kanto left to catch: The Mighty Lugia, The Elusive Mew, And the Deadly Mewtwo. I knew that my journey in Kanto was far from over."


	4. Kanto's Last Legends

Sorry that I seem to have forgotten this:

Disclaimer: I don't own any little bit of the Pokémon franchise, or the characters. I wish that I owned a Rayquaza so much that I tattoed the thing from its tail on my left arm, it's body across my shoulders, and it's head on my right arm, cuz I think it's the most badass Pokémon of all time. I do own Griffin Walker, and all his family and friends however.

Kanto's Last Legends

"I had found out," Griffin started. "That Lugia was in a location just outside the Kanto region: Shamouti Island, located within the Orange Archipleago. So I traveled, riding on my Gyarados, directly to Shamouti Island, making only a few short stops to get food and rest for a couple of nights. But I knew I was only at the Orange Archipleago for one reason, to catch Lugia. When I finally made it to Shamouti Island, I was surprised that there were no wild Pokémon there were no wild Pokémon. I found a stone there that said 'only if all of the three Legendary Birds are caught, will Lugia awaken'. So I called out all three of the Birds, I had brought them all with me cuz, I had a feeling I would need them. When I did, out came the Mighty Lugia. I called Articuno and Moltres back, and used Zapdos to help me catch the mighty Lugia. It was a long battle, and in the process of catching Lugia, Zapdos got taken down. Just after it was, I threw an Ultra ball, and Lugia stayed in." "So," Dawn started. "All that was left were Mew and Mewtwo?" "That's right." Griffin stated.

"Finding Mew almost took me seven months." Griffin stated "It was one of the most elusive Legends I've ever tried to catch." "How come?" Brock asked. "Because it seemed to love to play tricks with me. While I was looking for it, it would appear, out of nowhere, right in front of me. Then it would disappear as quick as it appeared. It was aggravating. Mew is lucky that it's damn near impossible to hate. But anyway, I was smart enough to teach Venusaur the move Mean Look, a move that prevents Pokémon from teleporting if they have that capability. I had to get the help of a friend of mine in Viridian City, however. His name is Chris Johnson. He specializes in teaching Pokémon any move that they can learn. It didn't take long, and Venusaur knew Mean Look. So I started moving again, with Venusaur always out of it's Poke ball. A week later, Mew showed up. Venusaur quickly used Mean Look, and we had Mew trapped. Venusaur was able to weaken it enough for me to start the long captures process. 16 poke balls later, and I threw the 17th, and it stayed in. Only one Legend remained. Mewtwo. One of the most Deadly Pokémon of all time."

"I've heard stories about Mewtwo," Ash started. "How did you survive?" "Ever since I caught it all those years ago, I've always kept Rayquaza with me. And it's always since been a damn big help. Especially in catching Mewtwo. But anyway, on with the story. I had heard that there was a powerful Pokémon In Cerulean Cave. I thought that that had to be Mewtwo. It took me 3 and a half months to learn about Cerulean Cave. 3 and a half months after I started searching for Mewtwo mind you. But as soon as I heard about it, I got on my Gyarados, and surfed to the Cave's entrance as fast as Gyarados could. Once inside, I had to battle my way through many wild Pokémon. When I made it to Mewtwo, it was able to speak Telepathically. It said that it had been expecting me, and it knew that I was here to catch me. It said that it could beat any Pokémon that I could throw at it. It underestimated Rayquaza, who quickly weakened it so that I could start the process of catching it. 16 of each of the following: Poke, Great and Ultra balls later, and I threw a timer ball, which works better in catching a Pokémon the longer the battle with it goes on. It stayed in the timer ball."

"So," Ash started. "You had caught all of Kanto's Legends, where did you go next?" "I'll continue the story tomorrow. It's getting late, the sun's starting to go down. I'll continue the story tomorrow. You guys should make dinner and get some sleep." "Do you wanna stay here and eat with us?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, you should. You'll love Brocks cooking." Ash stated. "I'll take your word for it. And thank you." And so they ate, they slept, and Griffin Walker continued the story the next day.


	5. Onto Johto

The ending to the last chapter was lame, I'll admit. If you guys have any suggestions on how to better close chapters, I'd love to hear them. Honestly.

Onto Johto

The next day, Ash, Dawn, Brock & their new found friend Griffin Walker, moved to the nearest town, and rented a four bed hotel room for two or three days. In this room, Walker continued on with his story. "The Johto Region has five resident Legendary Pokémon: Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho-oh and Celebi. Before I caught the Legends, I caught six Pokémon registered in the Johto Pokedex, all of which are now in their final evolved form. Cyndaquil, Hoothoot, Spinarak, Steelix, Espeon and Houndoom. Then I went after the Legends. First I went after Celebi."

"That couldn't have been easy," Ash started. "Celebi has the ability to travel through time, doesn't it?" "That's true," Griffin responded. "Celebi does have the ability to travel through time at will. But, the move Mean Look was still able to prevent Celebi's escape. And I still had Venusaur with me. It took me a while to let Venusaur have enough time to use the move without Celebi already escaping though. Not only that, but If I wanted it to be a short capture process, I had heard that a special Poke ball called a GS Ball would work like a Master Ball if I used it on Celebi. It was true to. I located Celebi's Johto resting place, A place called LLke Forest, directly west of Azalea Town. I battled my way through many wild Pokémon, and I finally reached Celebi. I was ready; I had Venusaur out, and as soon as Celebi woke up, I had Venusaur immediately use Mean Look. I threw the GS Ball, and Celebi stayed in. I had been in Johto for five months, and I had already caught one of their five Legends. Huge confidence booster."

"I knew that if I was gonna even awaken Ho-oh, I was gonna have to catch the Legendary Beasts first. Tracking them down, I knew, would prove difficult; all three of them freely roam the Johto region, never staying in one area for too long. Luckily for me, I had a friend who was already working on tracking them for me a year after I caught Rayquaza. One of my best friends of all time, Chris Jailbert. With his help, It took me three months to track down each of the beasts, which as I said, I caught all three in Master Balls. With the beasts all caught, I had only one Legend in Johto left to catch. Ho-oh."

"I remember Ho-oh," Ash started. "I saw a Ho-oh Fly in the sky on the very first day of my journey. It was one of the most memorable moments of my life." "I know why," Griffin stated. "Ho-oh is an awesome Pokémon. And damn near frustrating to find, I can tell you that from experience. It took me two days to find a name for Ho-oh's resting place: The Bell Tower, also called by others as The Tin Tower, located Northeast of Ecruteak City. The problem was, that the damned thing wouldn't show up to the tower until five months after I started waiting for it to show up after I went in the tower to find out that Ho-oh wasn't even there. It was the perfect blend of aggravating and irritating. I waited for it at my buddy Chris' house in Ecruteak City, every day going out of the house and constantly looking up, looking for Ho-oh, everybody around me looking at me like I'm crazy. But when I finally saw Ho-oh flying through the sky, I got to the tower as fast as humanly possible. I never gave it the chance to rest. I had the Legendary Beasts wait at the tower, cuz I knew the only way Ho-oh would show up to the Tower was if all three of the Beasts were their waiting for it. When I arrived, I challenged Ho-oh, and called Entei and Suicune back into their ball's. Raikou and Ho-oh battled for a slightly long time, and finally Ho-oh was weakened enough to be caught. 16 Ultra balls and 4 Great balls later, the Mighty Ho-oh stayed in a Luxury ball, and effective, but expensive ball. But the Luxury Ball was worth it's high cost, to be sure."

"So," Brock started. "The Johto Legends were all caught; where did you go next." "I'll tell you later," Griffin said, looking up at the clock. "It's time for lunch right now. The gang had yet another great meal prepared by Brock, and afterward, Griffin continued to tell his story at the very same table they had all just eaten at.


	6. Storage

Alright, so this paragraph is for people who are wondering where the Legends are kept. It's, I think any way, pretty cool. Check it out.

Storage

"Hold on a second," Brock stated. "Where are all your Pokémon now? Professor Birch's Lab?" "No," Griffin started. "I keep them all with me, in my arm." "WHAT?!" They all said at once. "In your arm?!" Ash said. "That's right," Griffin started. "In my arm. The left arm that you see now is actually a metal replacement." "What happened to your real arm?" Dawn asked. "Team Rocket members may be dip shits and fools, but even they can be dangerous at times. I told you that they were hunting Moltres at the same time I was. What I didn't tell you is that to try to stop me, they threw a damn grenade at me."

"I got away enough so that the blast wouldn't be lethal. But the blast took away my real left arm. My friend Lewis Warren that I told you about got me to the hospital as fast as he could. They stopped the bleeding. But I couldn't catch Moltres with only one arm. Fortunately for me, I had another friend in the town that could help me there. His name was Jonathan Villaro. He was able to give me a temporary wooden replace that could still be controlled by the nerves in my left shoulder. But I knew I would need a metal replacement. So after a caught Moltres, I went back to Cinnabar Island with Jonathan to meet another friend of mine, Jose Hernandez. With both him and Jonathan there, I got a shiny new metal arm."

"That doesn't explain how you can store Pokémon in that arm of yours." Ash said. "I was getting to that." Griffin stated. "Oh," Ash said. "Sorry." "It's fine. Anyway, Jose wasn't just skilled at replacement limbs. He was a skilled technician to. I don't know the first thing about that type of shit. But he knew about, let's just say, advanced technical skills. He was able to fit my arm out with several different technologies. Including a gun of some sorts from my hand, for protective use, a full body shield of some sorts, again for protective purposes, and last but not least, my own personal Pokémon storage system. Ever since then, I've been able to take every Pokémon with me that I've ever caught."

"How was he able to give you that function?" Dawn asked. "I have no idea," Griffin started. "I could never understand that sort of stuff. I'm just thankful that he did. It's a cool little function to have, trust me."

After that chapter, I'm thinking the second genre should be Sci-Fi. Tell me if you think that's a good idea.


	7. Hoenn Hunt

It took me a little while to think about how I was gonna set this chapter up. This is because my dad's boss' wife died earlier today, and she was a family friend. So I've been a bit sad about that, and I personally didn't have time to think about much else. But, I'm back now, and this paragraph, I think, I can make better than the others. Except for paragraph six. I don't think I can beat that. That was a shocker. This chapter will be long, so bear with me.

Hoenn Hunt

"You had just lost your arm," Ash started. "Why didn't you rest for a while?"

"Cuz I'm impatient," Griffin stated. "I didn't feel like I had time. Listen to this, my flight from Johto to the Hoenn Region had been delayed, so I left the airport, and flew to my house in Littleroot town on Rayquaza. I didn't have to wait another minute since I had Rayquaza. So I didn't. Mom was sure as hell happy to see me for a little while, but she didn't recognize me by face until she heard me speak."

"How long did you stay in Littleroot town?" Dawn asked.

"Two days. I had already told her about my journey in conversations with her on the phone throughout my journey. And I still do. I would've stayed longer, but If I was gonna catch Groudon and Kyogre, I had to get in contact with a friend of mine who works at the local Weather Institute. A scientist named Johnny Fogelman."

"Usually I catch six Pokémon before I go after Legends," Griffin started. "But my journey started in the Hoenn Region. I already had six Pokémon native to that region, now in their final evolved forms: Mudkip was my starter Pokémon, I caught a Poocheyena, Nincada which somehow evolved into Shedinja, Vibrava, Shelgon and then I was given a Beldum as a gift by a friend of mine, named Heath Ferguson. So instead, I went straight to the Weather Institute."

"The Weather Institute is located west of Fortree City. With help from Johnny, I was able to find out that there were heavy rain showers at Route 125, which is located just above Mossdeep City. The rain showers were caused by Kyogre. Which was located in the Marine Cave. One problem, The Marine cave was underwater. So I went to Mossdeep City, and met with another friend of mine, Jay Hamill. He had a submarine, and he used it on occasion. He took me in it, and we went straight to Marine Cave. The entire cave wasn't filled with water, there were plenty of land paths to walk on. But I did need to ride on Swampert on small lakes, and I had to make it through many water type wild Pokémon. But in the end, I battled the Great Kyogre. It was a long battle, but at the end of the day, I managed to keep Kyogre in a Premier Ball."

"After I had caught Kyogre, I went back to the Weather Institute, and I got information from Johnny that there was severe drought at Route 114, just outside of Fallarbor Town. That screamed Groudon to me. I got to Route 114 as fast as I could. It didn't take me long to find Groudon's location: Terra Cave. I was surprised that there were absolutely no Legendary Pokémon. With the help of Swampert, I was able to weaken Groudon enough for capture. Many failed capture attempts later, I caught Groudon in an Ultra Ball."

"Next there was Latias, and Latios." Griffin stated. "They had made their home in a place called the Southern Island. I had walked for two miles, when I heard Latias and Latios both cry out. I ran towards the source of the cry, and then the next thing I know, I'm in a double battle with both of them. I used Mightyena and Articuno to battle them. I had them weakened, and not long afterward, I had them captured. Each in Ultra Balls."

"Next, I went after The Regi Trio. First was Regirock, which was located in a small desert not that far away from Lavaridge town. In that desert, there were ruins, where Regirock was rumored to live. It took me a while to find the ruins, but when I did, I used Groudon to cave my way through, all the way to Regirock. Groudon also helped me catch Regirock. When it was weakend enough, I was able to, after a long capture process, keep it in another costly Luxury Ball."

"I rested in Lavaridge town for a day, and when I was ready to leave, Registeel's location was closest. So I traveled to Route 120, not far from Fortree City, where the Ancient Tomb, Registeel's resting place, is located. I entered the cave, and quickly found Registeel. I battled it with the help of Arcanine, and in little time, it was weakened and vulnerable. I caught in an Ultra Ball after 16 failed attempts with Great Balls."

"In catching Regice, time was the only thing wasted. I stopped in Fortree City to rest for a couple days."

"Why a couple days?" Brock asked. "You rested in Lavaridge town for one day."

"I don't know," Griffin started. "I was just so damn tired when I stopped in Fortree City for some reason. After two days, I traveled to Dewford Town and rested there for one more day. I don't know what it was, but I was fellin really damn tired. But after a day went by, I traveled on my Swampert to Regice's location, Island Cave, just a little north of Dewford Town. There were Braille letters written on the cave wall. Braille letters are practically an ancient language. But I had a book on me that told me how to translate it. The letter's said 'Stop and wait. Wait for time to pass twice.' So I did. I must have waited an hour? Two? I don't know for sure. Finally, a passageway to Regice's chamber caved in. I went in and confronted Regice, with my Typhlosion by my side. We quickly weakened Regice, and even the capture process was short. 4 failed attepts with Ultra Balls, and it stayed in the 5th Ultra Ball."

"Next was Jirachi." Griffin stated.

"How did you pull that off?" Ash asked. "Jirachi is almost always sleeping?"

"I knew that all too well." Griffin started. "But I'm one lucky son of a bitch. Randomly, I was walking back home to spend some more time with my mom. And as I was walking, there was a sudden bright flash of light, and Jirachi appeared in front of me, badly injured and unconscious. It regained consciousness minutes later, and then we were attacked by wild Ninjask. I called out Raichu, and had it use Thunder to scare all the Ninjask off. Jirachi spoke to me telepathically, and said that it was grateful to me and wanted to come with me. I asked it about it's slumber, and it said that for reasons that it didn't know, it didn't need to slumber like other Jirachi. So, I agreed, and used a Poke Ball to catch it, and it stayed in. Didn't even want to fight, just wanted to come with me."

"So with Jirachi captured, there weren't any Legends in Hoenn to catch, right?" Brock asked.

"Wrong," Griffin started. "There was still Deoxys."

"Deoxys?! But that's a Pokémon that lives in space!" Ash stated.

"True," Griffin started. "But, there is more than one. And the one that I caught was angry. Let me explain, cuz I know I'm not making much sense here. 3 months after I caught Jirachi, I was about to leave to track down the Sinnoh Legends. But then, Rayquaza randomly came out of its Ball, and put me on its back, and flew off to the Sevii Islands. To an island previously unknown to me, called Birth Island. A Deoxys was there, destroying everything on the Island. Rayquaza battled Deoxys. The thing about Rayquaza is that it has the ability to shoot any elemental attack from its mouth. When Deoxys got staggered a bit, Rayquaza shot an electrical attack at it, and it got paralyzed. It was the perfect opportunity, so I threw a Poke Ball at it, and it stayed in. All of the Hoenn Legends had been caught."

"What did you do after you had caught Deoxys?" Dawn asked.

"I went back home, rested, ate and left for the Sinnoh Region the very next day. Speaking of which," Griffin started. "It's getting late. I'll continue the story tomorrow.

That chapter was a little long. Sorry about that. I should have the story finished by the end of this week.


	8. The Lake Guardians of Sinnoh

I'm not angry right now, but I got something to say. I speak my mind, as you'll see with what I'm about to type. People like AliceTheBloodyRabit, this is meant specifically for you. I. Wrote. This. Mother. Fucking. Story. 2. Or. 3. Years. Ago. I don't mean to cuss at anybody, but I'm sick of the complaints that you type in your reviews. Between my dad's bosses wife, and most recently his mother dying, my cousin recovering from getting shot in the face, and every other little bit of bull shit going on in my life right now, I don't want to hear your complaints about something I wrote when I was TWELVE FUCKING YEARS OLD. Plus, I'm only putting this story up because I can't think of anything else to write. So please, if you don't like the story, READ SOMETHING ELSE! I'm sorry that I'm yelling, but I'm just starting to get pissed off.

The Lake Guardians of Sinnoh

The next day, Griffin told the story of how his Sinnoh Region Journey began.

"I've been here in the Sinnoh Region for a little over 4 years. But I only caught all of Sinnoh's Legends last month, catching the mighty Arceus last."

"How did you catch Arceus?" Ash asked. "It lives in space like Deoxys."

"I'll get to that later, after all, I did catch Arceus last."

"Alright," Brock started. "Who did you go after first?"

"Well first I caught six Pokémon native to Sinnoh, of course, now they are all in their final evolved forms: Chimchar, Starly, Buizel, Gabite, a Rotom in the old Chateau, and Eevee, which I evolved into Glaceon at Lake Acuity. Then I went after the Legends. First came the elusive Lake Guardians." Griffin stated. "Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. What I did was, I went to The Acuity Lake front, and set up camp. I waited for three months in the cold, practically freezing my ass off. I only left the camp to get supplies here and there when I ran low. I would go to the Snowpoint City mart to stock up on food for me, and my Pokémon. Then one day, I heard the cry of Uxie. With the help of Rotom, I was able to quickly weaken it. And then, after 8 failed attempts with Ultra Balls, I caught it in a Great Ball."

"With Uxie caught, I moved away from Acuity Lakefront, and moved to the Valor Lakefront. I was relieved to finally get out of the damned cold. I stayed in the Hotel Grand Lake and ate at the Seven Star Restaurant, and every day, for three months, I waited out by the Lake, listening for Azelf's cry. When I heard it, I called out Rotom, and had it use Shadow Ball to lure Azelf out of it's camouflaged state. We battled briefly, and I started to attempt to catch it. A half an hour later, I had Azelf caught in an Ultra Ball."

"Lake Verity is walking distance away from Twinleaf Town."

"Hey," Dawn started. "That's where I'm from!"

"Yeah," Griffin started. "It's a nice little town. Reminds me of Littleroot Town. But anyway, I have a friend who lives in Twinleaf Town by the name of Nick Matthews. He let me stay at his place, and he kept me well feed. But every day, I would leave Twinleaf town, and I would wait all day, listening for Mesprit. I waited from the time the sun came up, to the time it went back down. I never even went back to Nick's house to eat lunch, I just ate breakfast and dinner, sometimes, I was so impatient, I only ate dinner and I skipped breakfast. But I was okay with that. When it rained, I got under a tree until it stopped. For three months, that's how it was for me, then Mesprit finally appeared. I heard it's cry, and then, I saw it. With the help of Rotom, I was able to weaken it. In a 15 minute, capture process, I managed to keep it in an Ultra Ball."

"So," Ash started. "The Lake Guardians had all been caught, who was next?"

"The Mighty Regigigas." Griffin replied.


End file.
